In Seven Years
by Pen of Demise
Summary: This story starts when Ganondorf takes over Hyrule. My character is Zelda's brother, and they both get away, and they both are surviving until Link returns as an adult. I'm horrible at summaries, so sorry!
1. Escape

Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda, Impa, Link, or any other LOZ character. Lyon is just to pimped to belong to anybody else, so he's my character, and if you find yourself hating him, good job, since I simply fiddled around with my own personality.

_My name is Zelda Hariken no more. From now on, I am Sheik... If only Ganondorf hadn't taken the castle over, if only somebody believed me. Wait! Someone did believe me! The fairy boy did! He just didn't get here on time. Impa rode right past him. Impa left him for better or for worse. Just like she left daddy and brother saying they could survive on their own. _

_Where are they though? Daddy will be the first priority of the wicked desert man, and Lyon will be next! I believe that Lyon could escape, but Daddy will not live for sure. According to Impa, I am going into some sort of Sheikah training. It sounds fun but useless if you ask me. She says it's to help the fairy boy on his journey. I don't know what part of he is dead she doesn't get, but I won't say that to her. She's not nice when you correct her. I wonder how Lyon and daddy are fairing now. I hope they are both alright…_

"Where is that dirty mongrel!" shouted an Iron Knuckle.

A moblin fearfully responded while quivering, "Sir, he was here earlier but nobody can find him. We have had major casualties on this one search. I think we should call the search off and catch him later."

"Did I ASK you what you thought? I'm in charge, so treat me like it! Now tell me something useful for once!" The Iron Knuckle Colonel was about ready to stab the private. It would be a much less painful death than what some of his previous privates had met. The moblins in questioning tried to stammer out something,

"Sir… the thing, uh… dissap…" His words were cut off as a shadow stabbed him in the spinal cord. The figure quickly back flipped, causing further spinal damage. The leader saw this, awestruck at the inhumane speed. The figure eventuallystabbed him as well.He never even felt the blade being stabbed in his stomach, and when he did, it was too late. The other moblins patrolling the castle halls didn't hear a sound, just as the sheikah in training planned. The shadow felt no remorse. He had killed many others in the exact same way. The person silently finished his trek to the lower stairs just to see what he knew he would see; the king lying lifeless at the doorway, obviously failing escape his captors. The figure paused in regret over losing the king. Knowing his fate would be the same, the shadowy figure crept slowly to the door. He was right outside of the broken down double doors, when the ground just started to break away! The shadow jumped valiantly towards safer ground, anything, he flailed with panic, searching for any foot hold, and amazingly reached solid ground. As he slowly stood up and took in his surroundings, he realized something: enemy archers could now see the shadowy being that wreaked havoc on the inside. The archers quickly opened fire for a while, then they to were startled by what they saw. The castle was becoming airborne! Underneath it was a pit of lava, and all living vegetation was slowly dying away.

_This can't be happening! That man my dad trusted just stabbed him in the back, literally! I luckily got out before this happened! Oh well, just goes to prove that no one can touch me in my skills. I just can't wait to get my hands around the neck of that Gerudo. He'll be sorry he ever messed with me. I probably should go find my sister and tell her what happened, but it's been forever since to got to go around. I'm gonna see if anybody lived through the mess. _


	2. Castle Town

Disclaimer: I do not own LOZ, or anything affiliated with it. I do own Lyon, so if you protest, than I may not be able to ensure your safety...

As Lyon walked into Hyrule Town, he noticed two things. For starters,everything was dead looking. The smithy was destroyed, the item shop demolished, the plants were dead, all the people were gone. Everything had a brownish hue to it. It was almost as if Castle Town had been deserted for years. Second, 5 brownish monsters were limping towards him.

"Is this the best Ganondorf can do is five puny whatever these things are? Give me a break."

Lyon quickly started attacking one of the things until he heard a blood curdling shriek that stopped his blood cold, and the thing started sucking his life away.

"Grr, why can't I move? Finally! This thing is off me. Gah, I hate those things already! If I see one of those things I'll kill it!"

Lyon quickly dashed towards the Temple of Time. While there, he noticed the holy sanctuary was amazingly empty of the brown zombies.

"Go figures. This place is supposed to be holy. It would be pretty bad for the church's image to have them in here. The place was probably barricaded earlier. I wonder who did it? My guess isprobably one of those stupid priests."

Lyon stepped opened the towering doors to see if anybody was in the cathedral. As he looked around, he noticed his surroundings: flying buttresses, an amazingly high roof, pure white walls, to his surprise, there were two people in front of some sort of black stone table. One was the deceased king of Hyrule, and the other was an old priest. Lyon was wondering how his father got in here, then he examined the scene in front of him.The priest was slightly pudgy, short, and balding. If Lyon remembered correctly, the man was a priest named Rauru. He was whispering some chant, and the king disappeared in an aura of white light. At this Rauru turned around and started speaking,

"Hello Sir Lyon, is all well with you?" he didn't wait for a response and continued," While you've been wasting your effort killing a few of Ganondorf's infinite army of minions, your sister has escaped with Impa. The Elemental Temple's are under siege and are not holding out well. The five sages are holding them off the best they can, but even then they are losing. The seventh sage is in hiding, learning the sheikah ways, just like you have done recently. I would highly advise you moving away from Castle Town as soon as possible, as I am the only survivor here. And I will stay here, as I am the sage of this holy abode.

"Whoa! Hold up. Whatare you talking about?What does any of this have anything to do with me, and why should I even care?Sages? Elemental Temples? What are you talking about? I don't know about that junk, and I honestly don't care! Why are you telling this to me? Where is that stupid fairy boy or whatever my stupid sister was talking about? Isn't he here to listen to this junk?" Lyon asked with his normal cockiness.

"He is here. He lost the triforce to Ganondorf. That's why this whole ordeal is happening. He opened the Door of Time and Ganon took the triforce when the future Hero of Time grabbed the Master Sword. But him being so young, he could not yet wield the Master Sword, and was put into a dormant state. Again, I will tell you to go before you are with your father yet again." Rauru calmly replied to Lyon.

Lyon kept his ground, stunned that something like a priest would dare command him. He didn't care if Rauru could be right. He was royalty. He didn't get commanded around, and nobody had the right to either. He was about ready to state protest, when he heard voices outside.

"That shadow child is in there sir. I saw him go in myself. He ran into trouble with those dead slaves of yours, but he still got into here. Should we siege this temple?" inquired a voice that Lyon assumed belonged to a Stalfo.

A coarse, demandingvoice responded," Yes, bring him her alive."


End file.
